


Of Accidents and Diapers

by sepulchrecas



Series: Master Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Collars, Dom Dean, Fluff, Holding, Infantilism, Lawyer Dean, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Public Wetting, Sub Sam, Watersports, Wetting, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold it, puppy,” Dean commands, and Sam tries desperately to, but he's not forcing the leaks out this time to offer himself some amount of relief, no, piss is just flowing out of him every few seconds, and he has to bear down with all of his might to keep it inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Accidents and Diapers

**Author's Note:**

> If watersports/urolagnia isn't your thing, then this work probably isn't either. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“Hold it, puppy,” Dean commands, and Sam tries desperately to, but he's not forcing the leaks out this time to offer himself some amount of relief, no, piss is just flowing out of him every few seconds, and he has to bear down with all of his might to keep it inside of him.

Dean has hold of his leash, and he's been making Sam sit here for four hours, a water bottle an hour with no breaks. He's full to bursting, and there's no way in hell he's going to be able to make it another ten minutes let alone another damn hour of this torture.

"I said hold it, pet, stop leaking."

To make things worse, there's no puppy pad, no nothing to keep him from flooding the kitchen floor other than one of Dean's most expensive pairs of silk briefs he’s about to soak through.

"Hands behind your back, pet, puppies don't touch their cocks, and good puppies wait." Sam can't move his palm away from his cock, or else he'd be wetting himself, and he'd really like to stay dry. "Do you need to go now, pet? I'll take you now, and -- Sam! Bad puppy!" Dean yells as Sam wets himself. A loud hissing sound makes Dean shut up, and Sam pants as the puddle around him expands. Dean lays down paper towels when it starts to touch the carpet, and he makes Sam clean up the rest.

“Master, I'm sorry,” Sam says quietly, but Dean doesn’t look mad. Disappointed maybe, but not upset.

"You're sleeping in your bed tonight, looks like my pet still isn't potty trained."

Sam’s shoulders slump, and he follows Dean, still being led by the leash, and he’s tied to the bedpost.

Dean brings him up a chicken pot pie for dinner, but after that he’s supposed to just go to sleep.

He wakes when Dean shakes him. His Master kisses him until he’s coherent, awake enough to look around.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” He slurs, and Dean kisses him again.

“I got you something, pet. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Sammy, but no matter how much I try you still aren't toilet trained, so I'm putting you back in diapers.” He holds up a pack with a big grin, and Sam shrinks back from it.

Recently he's started working in Dean's office since at home work really isn't cutting it, slowly working up to almost Dean's status, cubical close to his office, too. But his Master can't be serious, he can't wear a diaper to work. Someone is going to find out, and he’d really like to keep this private.

"No bathroom breaks at the office, only using your diaper like a good pet. I bought the good, thick kind and they won’t show at all, no one will see them but me, Sammy. Let me change you?”

“Master, can I use the bathroom before?”

Dean debates it for a moment.

“No, Sammy, you can’t. You get two diapers today. At lunch we’ll take our break and come home, or I can change you in my office, too, but you don’t get to go in a toilet.”

In the morning his bladder is always full, and he sighs. He’ll have to wait to go. If he has to make this diaper last until lunch he’ll have to pace himself.

He splays his legs, and Dean grins.

“Stand up, pet, it’ll be easier that way.”

Dean fits the padding in between his legs, and he pulls the front over Sam’s pelvis and secures it to his hips nice and tight.

His Master folds down the top so it doesn’t poke out over his slacks, and he pulls Sam’s work pants up his legs and does the latch and zipper.

It’s still weirdly intimate having Dean touch him like this when the outcome isn’t sex. Sam likes it, it’s brought them closer together now more than ever, and he figures the whole diaper thing is just Dean’s way of asking for more, and Sam is more than willing to give it.

“You can go whenever you like, Sam, but let me know so I can look at you and watch you wet yourself.” Sam shakes his head and flushes. He’s too nervous right now to even think about going. He doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to wet himself in front of all his co-workers. “It’s okay. I’ll be right here with you.” Dean kisses his forehead. “We’re going to be late, let’s get going.”

He fastens his collar to his throat and buttons his shirt up over it.

He slips out of his headspace slowly as they drive, and Dean praises him and talks to him the whole time as he gets back into his work headspace.

By the time they get to the building Sam is fighting back the flood.

“Just gotta get up to your cubicle and then you can go, pet.”

Sam nods and he tries to wait, he really does, but he lets go a little bit with each step towards his work space.

“Hey, Sam, we just got this claim in about this guy who hit a -- hey, are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed,” Charlie says, and he nods his head.

“Yeah, where’s the file for it?”

“It’s with Gabriel, he’ll bring it over in five, get settled.”

“Thanks.” He sits down in his chair, and he can see Dean eye him from his office across the way, door open so he has a clear view. Sam closes his eyes and holds his head in his hands.

The diaper is warm when he starts to go. Dean got him the super padded kind, yes, but he still worries about leaking, and by the time lunch rolls around he’s sure he’ll be stressing over it.

He goes for a long time, and when he’s finished he opens his eyes to find Gabriel standing over him, a manila file in one hand and coffee cup in the other.

“Charlie said to bring you coffee and I can see why. Drink up, you look like you need ten, and you are seriously going to need it for this case. I almost didn’t believe it myself.” Sam opens it and looks through the pictures. “This guy is driving out in the middle of rural wherever, I don’t even know, Sammoose, and then all of a sudden a fuckin’ _bear_ attacks his car and kills him. His family is suing the county and we’re defending him.”

“Why in hell are they suing the county?”

“I don’t know, some national park let the bear out and they’re super cut up about it, in more ways than one.”

“Gabriel,” Dean reprimands. “Watch your language, Sam can handle it from here.”

“And the husband is possessive, I’ll keep that in mind the next time I ask you guys out to drinks,” Gabe says, and winks before sauntering away. Dean leans in close.

“You all wet, Sammy?” He asks quietly, and if Sam could get hard he would be right now, but he fights it. “Wet yourself like a little kid? In front of all these people? You look so good. You feelin’ good?” Sam shifts in his chair and nods.

“Yeah.”

“Get workin’, I need the Miller case filed by sundown.”

Sam works hard, types things, calls a multitude of people, tries to find out about this guy. The pictures are gory, and it makes his stomach turn, so he leaves that part up to Charlie. She scans the pictures for him, he couldn’t be more grateful, and that cuts the time he would have taken in half, but by that time he’s missed his lunch.

He doesn’t even think about it.

By the end of the day he’s full, and he still hasn’t gone to the bathroom.

His bladder throbs, and he hopes he’ll be able to make it home because he knows the diaper he’s wearing doesn’t have the capacity to hold what’s inside of him if he can barely hold it to begin with.

Everyone goes home slowly, and he’s the last one left besides Dean. His Master works late to get things filed in the right places, and Sam waits around until not a single person is left. He walks over to Dean’s office, more like waddles, and he opens then closes the door behind himself.

He whines.

“Go, Sammy, you need to. I watched the clock, you haven’t gone in six and a half hours.”

“Yes, I --”

“No, you haven’t, don’t lie to me.”

“Master, I’m going to leak if I go.”

“Then you leak. No big deal, I’ll tip the janitor to clean in here if it gets on the floor, but you’re going, Sam, don’t hold it anymore, it’s not healthy.”

Sam hesitates before starting to let go. He can feel it fill up the front, and then it moves to the back, and he squishes his legs together and tries to hold it in when he starts to leak.

“Don’t stop, Sam, let it all out.”

Sam goes and goes, almost seven hours worth is a lot, he thinks, more than he remembers it being, more than yesterday. It drips out onto the floor and wets his pants, and he moans in relief.

Dean doesn’t even look his way, just keeps flipping through one stack of paper after another.

Sam shakes as he finishes, and he breathes heavily.

“Don’t move,” Dean commands. He pulls things out of the cabinet next to his desk, and Sam watches Dean as he moves each one onto it.

There’s a clean diaper, a clean pair of jeans, clean boots, a Henley and a plaid shirt he knows are his Master’s -- meant to be a comfort.

Sam’s still a little full, it’s not uncomfortable, but he knows Dean knows he hasn’t gone all the way.

“I’m so proud of you for what you did today, both with working and holding so well, going when I told you to.” Dean lays down a towel. “Spread your legs.”

Sam does as he’s told. He toes off his shoes, and steps out of his wet pants when Dean pulls them down. Dean unfastens the diaper, and he puts it in a plastic bag before tossing it in the trash under a pile of old papers.

“See? No one will ever know, only me and you." Sam relaxes some of the tension he didn’t know he was holding. Dean cleans between his legs with the wipes, cleans off his cock, and then he’s putting the other diaper on him. “So good for me, so good, Sammy.”

Dean kisses his stomach the whole time. He helps Sam into the other change of clothes, and into the shoes.

Dean had unclipped Sam’s collar from his throat when changing his shirt, and only when his Master re-fastens it does he relax completely.

“You’re so good, Sammy, so perfect.” Dean kisses him until he feels better. “Good?”

“Mm.”

“Good. Ready to go home?”

“Yeah.”

Dean packs everything back up, and then it’s off to go back home. His Master laces their fingers together, and they walk out of the building hand in hand.

Dean fastens his seat belt, and it digs right into his bladder.

"Go, Sam."

Sam needs another change by the time they get home, and Dean kisses him while he does it, just like before.

The next week is easier, he remembers he can go when he needs to, and he stops stressing over when he’s going to get to go next.

He's glad no one asks why he frequents Dean's office, which is mainly for changes, but also reassurance. Being in subspace while at work is confusing, but they both worth around it, they just have be careful how they speak around their co-workers. Sam slips into it easily, and it makes things easier, he's freer and more relaxed.

The diapers only last a short amount of time before Sam has too many days in a row with diaper rash, so they throw them out. He’s been conditioned to go when Dean tells him to now, and he’s proud of himself.

But things go so wrong without them.

He holds without meaning to, and forgets he's not wearing a diaper until it's too late.

Good thing he's in Dean's office when it happens the first time, but he still tears up.

He leans over the desk to point at something on Dean's screen, and only when he hears the dripping does he stop talking.

"Sam," Dean says, and Sam looks down realizing what he's doing. "Oh, Sam.”

He holds the front of his pants to stop the flow, and it ebbs eventually; he struggles to stop it completely.

“Sit down,” Dean says quietly, and he gets up from his chair so Sam can take his place. He leaves the office, and Sam’s not quite sure what he should be doing, he still has to go badly, and he’s been left to stare at a file half finished on the monitor. Dean comes back eventually, grocery bag in hand. “I went to the store down the street and bought you a pack of diapers, and I already have pants for you. I told Charlie we’re headin’ out and goin’ home for the rest of the day, said you were sick. Are you okay?” Dean asks, petting down Sam’s arm as he changes him.

Sam nods his head. He can’t believe he just did that, but he’s glad it was with Dean and not in front of Charlie or Gabriel, or even worse in front of Crowley. He’d never hear the end of it.

“Sam,” Dean says, and grounds him with a hand to his face. “This isn’t your fault, this is all mine. I should have paid attention to you, I’m sorry. You can just wear these at work, okay? If you want to at home you can, too, but I can help you better at home than at work. I’m sorry, pet, I’m so sorry.”

Dean holds him close and whispers sweet nothings in his ear until he breaks out of his shock and drops back into subspace.

“Gotta go,” he murmurs against Dean’s neck, and his Master pets down his sides and holds his hips in his hands.

“Go, Sammy, you can go now. We’ll just have to keep you really squeaky clean so you don’t get a rash or anything this time. I’m so proud of you, and I’m so sorry I didn’t remind you to go, Sammy. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just . . . need something.”

“What do you need? We’re goin’ home and we can stop wherever you want to.”

“Just want you.”

“You have me, Sammy, I’m all yours.”

The second time is more embarrassing. Dean weens Sam off diapers slowly, from three a day to two, and from two to one, and then one to none, just Dean reminding him to go every two hours or so.

Sam’s so focused on working now he forgets so easily, and when he finally has enough presence of mind to remind himself to go, he starts to forget again, and in the back of his mind he shifts and thinks he feels the diaper, and starts to go. It's second nature now, and he has to constantly think about not going to keep himself from going when he has to. 

That’s happened numerous times, but he’s stopped himself in time to only have to paper towel himself off, but the second time he wets himself it’s horrible, and Dean’s not there to help him.

There’s no one in the office, Sam is working late putting Dean’s main cases’ claims together, and he’s waiting for his Master to get back from the courthouse. 

It’s about seven at night, but he doesn’t even think to think back on when he last relieved himself.

He wishes he did because when he gets up to grab something he gasps as piss streams down his legs so fast he blinks and he’s wet himself too much to clean up with a simple towelette.

Sam looks around as if something in the room will offer him some magic fix, but he doesn’t find one.

He rushes to the bathroom and cleans as much of it off of himself as he can, and he relieves himself fully before going back outside the bathroom to the main part of the office.

In Dean’s office he doesn’t find his usual change of clothes, his Master must have left them at home. He forces the tears back and starts to clean up his mess.

There are a few towels Dean’s left from a few weeks ago, and Sam uses them and an entire roll of paper towels on the floor.

The carpet is still wet, but it’s dry enough for now, dry enough to hide it from his Master.

He didn’t mean to have an accident, he really didn’t, and his stomach turns. He doesn’t want to be punished, that’s what he wants least.

Dean rushes in in a flurry of stress, and Sam cringes.

“Hey, baby, you okay?” Dean asks, kissing him, and Sam leans away. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean steps in the puddle, and Sam closes his eyes. “Sammy? Did you have an accident?” Dean asks quietly, and Sam nods his head. “Go sit in my office.”

Sam whimpers and does as he’s told. He doesn’t sit in Dean’s chair, but he does sit on the floor leaning against the wall. He hears doors opening and closing, his Master cleaning up the mess he made.

Tears make tracks down his cheeks, and he wonders why he tried to hide the accident from his Master, he probably would have gotten out of the situation better if he’d been up front about it. He hates having accidents, and they really shouldn’t be happening.

He deserves to be punished, he decides, but he forgets about that when Dean rushes into the room to comfort him.

“Oh, Sammy, you didn’t mean to, it’s okay. It’s okay to have accidents sometimes, it’s okay. I’m not mad, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, Master.”

“Don’t be, it’s okay. Let’s go home, I’ll clean you up and you can wear diapers tonight, and we can talk more about that there, okay? I’ll even let you come tonight, Sammy. I can’t believe you lasted that long, you did so well, baby.”

Sam lets himself be guided out of the building, into the car ride that’s a blur, and then into the bathtub.

Dean lets him sit by himself in the bathtub until it’s cold, and he’s happy to have some alone time to think and clear his mind.

“Come on, let’s have a talk and I’ll get you changed, pet.”

He dries himself off, and meets Dean in the bedroom where he’s put into a diaper he uses immediately.

“Sammy, do you want to wear these more often? I know you don’t like having to be changed so often, but you’re less stressed with them. That way you don’t have another accident, pet.”

“How often would I get to wear them?” Sam asks as he slips into bed next to Dean.

“As often as you like.” Sam perks up.

“I’d like to wear them as much as I can.”

“Okay, Sammy, we can do that. Do you want to come now or tomorrow?” Dean asks, and Sam shrugs.

“Tomorrow is fine. Maybe you can fuck me at the office before changing me.”

Dean shivers at the suggestion, and he rolls over so Sam is pinned.

“Maybe I’ll fuck you right now,” Dean growls, and Sam grins, tilts his head to the side.

“Please, Master,” Sam pleads, and Dean kisses him hard.

“You got it, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
> [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
